


The Return Of d"Este Part II

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: For Dearest Sid...the saga continues...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50251sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/gifts).



The Sims 2: The Return of D'Este—A Perfect Love  


Alfonzo d'Este is finally free to make an honest woman of ChesiLu Borja...

The Sims 2: The Return of D'Este—Daddy's Girls  


Headstrong Isabella d'Este brings her father's worst fears to light after his marriage to ChesiLu Borja...


End file.
